


Playing for the Same Team

by believesinponds



Series: Pimms Week 2018 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, day 1: functional exes, he's happy, kent plays for the falcs now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: The interviewer leaned forward with a friendly smile. “And you’re still close today, aren’t you?”“Oh, definitely, yeah. Still best friends. And it’s a lot easier now that we play for the same team.”“I’ll bet.” They both laughed.[Pimms Week Day 1: Functional Exes]





	Playing for the Same Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful Draft Week mods <333 A WHOLE WEEK OF PIMMS!!!!! HUZZAH!

_“So you two dated back in the day, is that right?”_

_Kent tilted his head, his smirk prominent. “That’s right, yeah. We were both still in the closet at the time, but, you know--” he laughed “--we were young, so we weren’t very careful. There are definitely pictures out there that make it pretty clear how close we were.”_

_The interviewer leaned forward with a friendly smile. “And you’re still close today, aren’t you?”_

_“Oh, definitely, yeah. Still best friends. And it’s a lot easier now that we play for the same team.”_

_“I’ll bet.” They both laughed. “So would you call yourselves_ functional exes _?”_

 _Kent grinned. “Something like that, yeah. Maybe_ extremely functional exes _. I mean, you’ve seen us on the ice. Not to brag or anything, but we’re pretty good.”_

_“Oh yeah. Pretty good.” They both laughed again._

 

Bitty placed his hands on his hips the moment Kent walked through the door. “Extremely functional exes? Really?”

Kent laughed and toed off his shoes. “Aw, come on, Bits. You know you loved it.”

“People are gonna talk.”

“Eh.” Kent ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug. “They never stopped talking. This will just give the die-hards a bit of cannon fodder, you know?”

“You’re such a doofus,” Bitty muttered, but he hugged Kent back and patted his ass. “Now go change out of that suit, I need you to help me with this gosh-darn homework set.”

Kent kissed his head and went to change into something more comfortable.

“Fucking math,” Bitty sighed. He was sitting at the coffee table, back against the couch, sheets of homework spread out in front of him. “Don’t know _why_ I need it for my _American Studies_ degree, but whatever. At least I’ve got a whiz like you around.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got your back.”

Kent took a seat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to look at the set of problems. “What are you struggling with?” he asked.

Bitty gave him a look of disbelief. “Uh. The math?”

Kent laughed. “Got it. Do you have notes from class?”

Another look.

“Okay, okay. It’s fine, I can explain it.” Kent squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s start with the process on this first one.”

An hour later Jack came home to find Bitty managing problems on his own and Kent gently encouraging him.

“Well if it isn’t my _extremely functional ex_ ,” Jack said, leaning down to ruffle Kent’s hair.

Kent beamed up at him. “You watched!”

“I was at a sports bar, Kenny. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Suuure.” Kent tugged on Jack’s arm until he fell onto the couch behind them. He leaned up and kissed him softly. “You liiiiike meeee,” he whispered.

Jack scrunched up his face. “Gross.”

“You _like_ like me, Zimms,” Kent murmured against his lips.

Jack sighed loudly. “You caught me.”

They kissed again, pressed together for a solid few minutes until Bitty slammed his pencil down on the table and shouted, “Done!”

Jack grinned at him. “Good job, Bits.”

“Thanks, sweetpea. I’m so fucking glad that’s over.” Bitty leaned up behind Kent to meet Jack’s lips. “You and the other As have fun at the bar?”

Jack hummed and kissed Bitty again. “Yeah, it was good. I think we’re pretty set for our game against the Rangers.”

“Glad to hear it, honey.”

“Why don’t you take a break, Bits.” Kent squeezed his knee. “You did good.”

Bitty grinned. “Thanks, baby. I think I’ll go use that bath bomb I’ve been saving. Y’all okay to get dinner going?”

Jack kissed him again. “We got it, Bits. You go relax.”

“Lasagna?” Kent asked, gesturing at the kitchen.

“Sounds good to me.” Jack pulled Kent to his feet and led him to the kitchen. He grabbed a pan from the freezer while Kent preheated the oven, then came back and settled his hands on Kent’s waist. “How was your day, Kenny?”

Kent stepped in closer and laid his arms on Jack’s shoulders. “Good. The interview went pretty well, I think, and I got myself a milkshake on the way home.”

Jack laughed. “I’m happy for you. I know you’ve been wanting a good milkshake for a few days now.”

“Exactly.” Kent leaned in and kissed him gently. “You have a good day, too, Zimms?”

“Yeah. It was great. Marty and Guy are good guys, you know?”

“I know.”

“And I think they might be grooming me a bit. They’re not far off from retirement, and they keep dropping hints about the C, so.” Jack smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “We’ll see.”

Kent dropped his hands to Jack’s hips and squeezed. “You deserve it, Zimms.”

“Maybe.” Jack dipped his face to hide in Kent’s shoulder, breathing him in. “I can’t think of anybody else I would want to be my A.”

“Aw, babe. You’re such a sap.” Kent kissed his head.

“Well, you know. Now that we _play for the same team_.”

Kent snorted and buried his face in Jack’s hair, laughing quietly. “It was funny!”

“It was ridiculous,” Jack muttered.

“It was fucking hilarious and you _know it_!” Kent dragged his hands up to Jack’s waist and dug his fingers in, grinning.

Jack jerked up. “Kenny!”

“What, Zimms? Can’t take it?” Kent tickled him harder, his arms adjusting as Jack contorted, laughing loudly.

“Kenny, _crisse_ , cut it out!” He reached down to get Kent back, but Kent dodged and then tackled him to the ground, sitting on his legs and ticking relentlessly.

“Say uncle, Zimms!” Kent shouted, his grin wide.

“Never!” Jack fought back, trying to flip Kent to the ground, but Kent just laughed and pinned his arms above his head.

“Can’t fight me now, can you, Zimms?”

“Can’t tickle me with both hands holding me down.”

Kent bit his lip and hummed. “That is a good point.”

Jack tilted his head to the side, smirking. “Draw?”

“Ugh.” Kent shook his head. “Fine. Draw.”

“You gonna let me up, Kenny?”

Kent licked his lips and leaned down, his thighs squeezing Jack’s hips. “I kind of like you where I’ve got you, Zimms.”

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do with me?”

Kent pressed his chest to Jack’s and kissed him thoroughly.

Jack smiled. “I guess I can live with that.”

Kent kissed him again and again and again. He moved his hips against Jack’s and slid their fingers together and things were really starting to heat up when an obnoxiously loud beep rang out.

“Shit.” Kent pulled his lips away from Jack’s and rested their foreheads together. “The oven’s preheated.”

Jack squeezed his hand. “So go put the food in.”

“Hey! I was the one who set the oven. _You_ go put the food in!”

“Kenny.” Jack lifted his hips and dragged his body against Kent’s. “The lasagna takes forty-five minutes to cook.” He quirked a brow. “Now, what could we do with a whole forty-five minutes?”

Kent grinned and hopped up. “I like the way you think, Zimms.” He shoved the frozen pan into the oven, set the timer, and then pulled Jack up.

Jack kissed him roughly and then walked away, heading for the bedroom. Kent watched him go for a moment until Jack turned around and smirked.

“You coming, Kenny?”

Kent raked his eyes over Jack’s body and grinned back. “God, I hope so.”


End file.
